The Dark Master
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: Misaki felt the monstrosity of his cock inside her. it was stretching her core, the pulsing and throbbing column of flesh had a life of its own. And that piercing…God help her, that damn piercing had her coming so hard in the past, just a tiny metal ball that prodded her G-spot with perfect pressure. And she knew it was going to happen right here, right now…COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Master**

** .Rain**

**Chapter-01**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is the BDSM themed story for all of you who wanted to read one. Thanks for the lovely reviews to **Seduction at Work**. I hope you guys like this one too

Replies to my reviewers:

**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo:** I've read Fifty Shades, and I loved it! Dark Garden was also pretty good.

**WildFlower:** Be careful of what you wish for, you might just get it! ;)

Dedicated to **misakiXusui, MorgAna Star, URLp, james, -ru, ed, Guest, WildFlower, kwilcoxson, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, unchienandalou and Wonderwomanbatmanfan**

Misaki experimentally pulled on the restraints, her arms and legs felt tightly pulled by the stainless steel shackles. But their furry cuffs tickled her wrist and ankles. This was intimidating, scary as hell, yet it somehow managed to turn her on to a point where she was aching for _his _touch, _his_ taste…

Takumi padded silently into the vast expanse of the womblike room. The drapes drawn up close and the yellow-orange ambience had an ancient mood to it. In his hand, he held a flogger laced with suede and rows of tiny beads. The buttons of his faded jeans were undone, if that was any indication to his dark motives for the night.

He slowly sauntered towards her, making her wait, making her squirm with anticipation. She swallowed hard—God! Takumi was a fine specimen of man, with broad shoulders narrowing into a lean waist with luscious washboard abs that she could lick happily. The evident erection struggled to stay within the confines of his jeans and he slowly stepped out of them. His cock sprang free, bobbing in the air, ready to fuck.

"Master…" Surprisingly, Misaki spoke the word without stuttering, and she had been doing it from the time she found his dominance overwhelming. She might show to be a demonic woman from the outside, but inside, she was anything but. She was a submissive and she knew it now, and he knew it ever since he had laid eyes on her…

"You've been a very bad girl, Misa. You need to be punished…" Takumi rasped, his eyes were so far hooded, that only the black dilated center of his emerald irises could be seen. His full lips parted over, stretching over perfect white teeth, one hell of a sexy smirk that made women weak in the knees.

Misaki licked her dry lips, the flogger was now resting against her cheeks, soft and soothing. It then slid its way down, gliding along the sides of her neck but deliberately skipping over her breasts t her flat stomach. Her skin was white, like bone china, and the marks of the flogger that Takumi would leave on her body by the end of their playtime would be quite visible. He couldn't wait.

The feathery quills and the beads shimmied down her stomach to her hips, the material whispering over her skin, making her sensitive. Goosebumps shot all over her body and she whimpered helplessly.

"Nah-uh, Misa, I thought I told you to control your responses…" Takumi proceeded with the flogger, moving it over her pubic mons. It slid sensually onto her inner thighs, down her calves and tickled her toes. Momentarily, it was gone, and then it was there, on her stomach again. With a loud crack, the flogger landed horizontally over her belly. The impact sent shockwaves of pleasure, as well as the mild sting of pain through her core. Then she was showered with a number of blows, over her breasts, the sides of her stomach, and on her sex. Her breasts felt heavier than ever, the sharp bite of the flogger's beads flared her skin. Her nipples ached from the heightened sensory overload. Where the flogger would strike, the skin would vibrate and ring from the sheer strength.

"Ah…" A sharp smack of his hand on her ass had her jumping.

Takumi chuckled, and the endorphins coursing through her oversensitized body made her smile. It was more than what he needed.

He spun her around, the chains from which she was suspended twisting. Then he started to work her bottom with the flogger, harder this time. There was the acrid scent of leather and his male scent. The flogger came down harder on her ass; the skin was now on fire, her body arching into the rhythm of his strikes.

It was an eternity before he decided to stop. He left the bed quietly, leaving her to catch her breath. Takumi padded over to the chest of drawers to fetch something, and then he returned to the bed. Takumi stared blankly at her, her pale skin now scoured with red slashes. He held what he had fetched in his palm, wondering if this was going to overwork her tender body. She was new to this, he wasn't, and it was a lifestyle he chose solely to placate his life of pain and hardship.

It was also because he was addicted to her. Misaki meant more than a submissive to him, she was special, and someone he enjoyed playing with. Of all the submissives he had before, it was always about inflicting pain in the most sadistic of ways. But with Misaki, it was different, it was not about pain, he never wanted to hurt her excessively, he wanted to bring her all the pleasures of this strange world he chose to live in.

"Please…" the soft plea snapped Takumi's reverie.

"Please 'what' ?"

"Please…Master, touch me…"

"Where?"

"…There…"

Takumi smiled. In his hand, he held a vibrating wand. He pushed the switch with a flick of his wrist, and the wand buzzed into life. She gasped when the wand touched her toes, gradually making its way up her ankles to her calves, then onto her inner thighs. Misaki nearly cried out when the blunt ball of the wand touched her moist cleft, vibrating to a sensual rhythm. She knew she had to control her responses, but this was just too much!

Misaki was close, so very close. The stings left on her skin by the flogger had started to ring again, and the wand was pushing her, inch by inch, over the edge. Just when she was about to topple over, Takumi pulled back, leaving Misaki hanging, suspended in mid-orgasm.

"Nooo! Please, Master, make me come…"

"I will, dear, I will."

Takumi found it the strangest thing in the world that such a domineering and uptight woman would ever agree to play submissive to him. Their first encounter wasn't something one would like to recall, when Misaki ended up spilling an entire drink over Takumi's white Armaani tux. It was that exact moment that Takumi had noticed the flare of vulnerability, the submissive in her. But she was anything but, and he knew that very well.

Unable to help himself any longer, Takumi dove for her sweet little mouth. He found her taste intoxicating, like a drug. When he speared her mouth with his tongue, she met his with equally matched fervor, meeting him stroke for stroke. This was exactly what had captured him—this submissive woman with a dominant streak of her own.

He splayed his palm over her neck, then curled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back. The action thrust her reddened breasts towards him in earnest invitation. His hands cupped her breasts, his thumb and forefinger tweaking her tight nipples, elongating them.

"You have exceptional tits."

The compliment had her jumping up and down like a high school girl on her first date. Her cheeks flared slightly, the blush didn't go unnoticed by her master. He smirked.

"And you have the tightest pussy…" to emphasize his point, he drove two fingers into her slick cunt, stroking and thrusting. Misaki gasped.

"Oh…Mmph"

His thumbs caressed her clit in feather-light circles, and his fingers dove in and out of her juicy cunt. It wasn't long before she came, and she came hard. All the sensations of the night seemed to build, mushroom, and finally explode as one. Misaki came with a shrill cry, completely forgetting Takumi's orders. Screw orders! This was her reward. Her fingers gripped the sheets with white knuckled force as her inner wall rippled and gripped his desperate fingers. A fresh rush of moisture coated his hand, and he brought his fingers to his lips, licking his fingers deftly. When Misaki came back to earth, however, Takumi thrust his fingers into her mouth.

"Suck." He ordered huskily.

Misaki obliged, sucking his fingers hungrily, tasting herself. Her own taste had her dizzy with lust. Her amber eyes stared back into the emerald ones hovering above her. He withdrew his fingers from her mouth, trailing them down her chin and onto her throat.

"Master…"

"That was just the beginning, get ready Misa, because now, I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! The next and concluding chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned. Bit of a cliff-hanger, isn't it?

Please Rate and Review, Because nothing comes near to the feeling when I wake up in the morning to find a new review to my stories :*


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Master**

** .Rain**

**Chapter-02**

**Author's Note:** .Rain, here again *hey, that rhymes! lol* with the concluding chapter for **THE DARK MASTER**! Hahaha.

Dedicated to all those who read and reviewed the first chapter.

"_**Master…"**_

"_**That was just the beginning; get ready Misa, because now, I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Takumi hastily moved around. But his movements were also fluid, quick and efficient. He unlocked the shackles off of her wrists and ankles, which caused Misaki to drop onto the red silken sheets rather unceremoniously. What was more intimidating was the fiery look in his eyes, hot and searing.

"M-Master…" she stuttered. Her wrists and ankles had gone numb from the cuffs; they were probably bruised by now.

Takumi flipped her onto her back, the cool silken sheets a comfort to her overheated skin. With one hand, he held the cradle of her hips and pulled her ass up in the air, supported by her knees that wobbled without much control. The sight had Takumi's blood surge to his cock—her ass bore the marks of the flogger, red and prominent, also with some of the old ones that were yellowing by now. He splayed his palm flat over the smooth, round cheeks. They were warm and supple, and inviting. He held himself in his other hand, massaging the Apadravya piercing on the head of his cock. When the head of his cock brushed along her cleft, the silver metal stud glimmered in the dim light from her moisture.

With one swift thrust, he dove into her cunt. She squealed and her pussy gripped his unyielding hard member in retaliation. He thrust harder into her, burying himself to the hilt. Takumi hissed sharply, feeling control slip away. Misaki's sultry body shivered in response.

"Tell me, Misa. How hard and fast and deep do you want me inside you?" Takumi whispered in a voice that caressed her like warm honey.

"Mmph…"

"Tell Me!" he bellowed.

"Hard, so hard, and deep…" Misaki managed to speak.

Takumi wanted to pound into her from behind so hard, it was like he was starved of sex for too long. He had been playing with her almost everyday in that room, yet his hunger seemed to grow out of control. He not only desired her, but wanted to possess her, to claim her as his own, to keep her with him so that no one would see her like this.

Misaki felt the monstrosity of his cock inside her. it was stretching her core, the pulsing and throbbing column of flesh had a life of its own. And that piercing…God help her, that damn piercing had her coming so hard in the past, just a tiny metal ball that prodded her G-spot with perfect pressure. And she knew it was going to happen right here, right now…

Takumi tentatively pulled back, only to thrust home hard and deep. But he wasn't fast, he wanted to take his time, to make it last just a split second longer, if that was possible. His balls were drawn tight, his thighs quivered from the tightly leashed control he reserved. Her body was like liquid heat around his shaft, sucking his cock deep inside, only to reluctantly release him, then to grasp him again.

"My God, you are so fucking tight!" Takumi flexed inside her. The beast within himself clawed for release, wanting to pound into her with inhumane force. Without further ado, he did just that. He released the tight lease he had on himself and began to really fuck her. Now he had no inhibitions…

"Ah, hah, nghh…" Misaki screamed in time with his thrusts. Just when she thought this couldn't get any better, Takumi grabbed her hands and pulled her upright. She entwined her hands around his neck and locked her thighs around his hips, grinding herself onto his relentless drives. Misaki felt herself already nearing the edge, the pleasure was now teetering dangerously on the edge of pain. His balls flew in the air and slammed against her ass in an erotic cadence. His arms cradled her ribs and hips as his teeth sank into her neck to keep her from falling off, thrusting maddeningly into her.

With a feral cry, Misaki exploded. Her orgasm swept her off her feet, the waves crashed into her, coursing through her, leaving utter annihilation in their wake. Her body twitched and shuddered, her pussy clamped down onto his insistent shaft that still pounded into her fast and deep.

"Ah,God, Takumi!" Misaki screamed as her body was wracked with another viscous orgasm. He could not stop, his body was out of control, whether it was because of the heightened lust, or his submissive calling him by his name, he didn't know.

Their bodies gyrated madly as one violent wave of passion slammed into another. In a wild, chaotic spiral, they crashed against each other. A shiver ran down Takumi's spine and pooled at his balls, that set itself free into her hot, wet, clenching depths in a jet stream of thick, hot cum. Takumi growled like a wounded beast, his lungs burning for air with the same ardor as he fucked her. They crashed onto the satin sheets, Takumi keeping an arm possessively around her pulsating form. It was this that Takumi craved his entire life, a state of euphoria, the natural high, and someone to share it with.

Misaki couldn't help but feel the tension now, this was awkward. She actually ended up calling her master by the name! Now she felt like she messed up. Would Takumi call this whole 'dominant-submissive' thing off?

Slowly, Misaki turned around, only to find her master resting peacefully. An arm covered his face, shielding those beautiful emerald eyes from the world. Misaki couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to wake up every morning with this handsome, young man. He definitely knew how to rock a girl's world! Several questions popped into her mind—When would he get married? Would he settle down? She knew that the woman he chose would be beyond lucky. A small, distant part of her wanted to be that woman…

Takumi turned to find a smiling Misaki staring at him blissfully.

"Don't think you're off the hook that easily for calling your master by the name!" Takumi spoke evenly. He then whispered huskily, "You'll be punished for that next time…"

"Good, 'cause I can't wait…" Misaki replied cockily, earning a smirk from her Dark and Dangerous Master.

**Author's Note:** Well? Did you like it? Was it BDSM enough, or did it become too corny in the end? Let me know!

To **Wonderwomanbatmanfan, yuloman, F2032:** That's what the fun's all about! XD

I received a Guest Review saying, **"Update or suffer"** Somehow, that made me laugh *lol*

To **XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: **Really? You think so? But writing BDSM is kinda tough, it's just that I'm not sure how this should end…got any suggestions? PM me, I'll be waiting to hear from you.

Do you guys want this to become a full-on story? Let me know. If you do, I'll work on that…

Please Rate and Review! I just skipped doing my Accounting homework to type this out! Hope to hear from you again.

.Rain


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Master**

** .Rain**

**Chapter-03**

**Author's Note: **Hey people of the world! I just decided to make this a full-on story, yay! To **Guest, guest**, **Aura 1324, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Dirty Darling** and** dove.**

To **yuloman**, I genuinely intend to make a Mistress Misaki version, but that will appear later, so keep readin'

"_**Don't think you're off the hook that easily for calling your master by the name!" Takumi spoke evenly. He then whispered huskily, "You'll be punished for that next time…"**_

"_**Good, 'cause I can't wait…" Misaki replied cockily, earning a smirk from her Dark and Dangerous Master.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Misaki worked mechanically at the maid café. Her master's words swirled around in her head…

'Punishment, huh? What's it going to be this time?' she thought to herself. This new lifestyle had a death grip on her. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, couldn't stop anticipating all the carnal gratification with each passing day. She thought about herself, Takumi was now paying for her rents and daily expenses, so she could save her own earnings. The mere idea of taking an allowance from him had her furious, but later her determination had crumbled before his. Truly, there was no fighting him when he wanted something.

The extra money however was a great help, Suzuna was able to study at a top college, and she was able to pay the hostel fees. But just when Misaki felt like her life was just beginning to improve, she knew it would go back to being as poor and shabby as it was. Her mind didn't seem to accept it, but it was true—this whole Dom-Sub thing would end soon, and Takumi would either replace her with his new flavor submissive, or he might just get married. He wasn't getting any younger.

Misaki sighed. She would concentrate on the present, for now. What she couldn't contemplate, however, was that how on earth could she be a submissive? She was the most volatile, determined and domineering woman people knew. She even remembered her high school days, ruling chaotic boys with an iron fist…

Steeling herself, she carried the parfait in her hand out from the kitchen to the dining area. Maid Latte had expanded to a full-on restaurant even with its own bar. She steered though the evening rush of customers to the designated table. From the corner of her eyes, she inspected a secluded table—empty…

Takumi waited in his black SLR, staring blankly at the clear windows into the café. Apparently, his stalking habits hadn't died down. It was this special place where he had met the woman that changed his life. Takumi had become tired of dining at the five star restaurants and signing contracts. This place had reminded him of his childhood memories, a cozy place similar to an English café he was fond of. Those were the memories he cherished amongst the horrible ones of his upbringing…

His mother was someone he despised. She had given him up the minute he was born. To him as a child, it felt like his existence didn't matter. But when he grew up to be the man that he was now, it mattered. Everything mattered, except his mother…

The sound of the back door opening had Takumi snap out of his reverie. That's when he realized his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He let go, but his fingers hurt, just like his complicated life and its problems…

Misaki walked towards the car, her footsteps resounding in the dark and empty alley. This was routine. Takumi pulled out of the driveway.

Misaki sat uncomfortably in her leather seat, squirming. God! Watching this man drive a car was one hell of a turn-on. His movements fluid and authoritative as he shifted gears down the road. But she was also confused. There was so much about this man she didn't know, his past, even his present. She wanted to know, wanted to unveil the man hidden behind the mask that shielded him from this world. In some corner of her mind, she thought he could use some help. Every man does. His face was rigid, void of emotions, just a hard shell. His lips formed a thin line, and Misaki noticed that he smiled only during play. It made her happy.

"So, why me?" Misaki asked.

He glanced back at her. "What?"

"Why did you choose me? You know, to be your submissive"

"…I don't know"

"C'mon! Don't give me that now…" Misaki chided.

He took a while to answer.

"When we met at the café, and you spilled the soda, and you bent down to clean up the mess, something just clicked in place"

Misaki felt a tad bit jealous that he didn't say what she wanted to hear.

"Really? Not because you were attracted to me?"

Takumi chuckled. "Yeah, that too."

"What about your family? Where—"

"I really don't appreciate you asking so many questions. And I'm not liable to you for an explanation, so be quiet!"

Takumi spoke menacingly, his lips parting to bare gritted teeth. His eyes flashed jade green with rage he struggled to control. Misaki fell silent immediately. What was she thinking? She didn't mean to pry, but her curiosity got the better of her. She knew that something had gone terribly wrong in his life, whether it was by instinct or intuition, she didn't know how. Takumi was cheerful just a moment ago. And now he was furious at her. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and Misaki turned away from him to face the window, its cool surface a soothing sensation over her reddening cheeks and stinging eyes that threatened to spill tears. She had never been so emotional before. Yet all it took to crush all her defenses was this one man. Her chest constricted with pain and she tried to control the storm raging through her. Here she was in a committed relationship with a man she barely knew. Hell, she wasn't even sure if this was a committed relationship, just some signing of an NDA, and she was for his use. She was pitiable.

The car came to an abrupt halt at Takumi's driveway. Misaki got down without a word and left for her room in Takumi's manor. Takumi headed to his own bedroom, hoping that the monsters wouldn't keep him up again tonight…

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this wasn't a lemon too and sorry for this chapter being too short, if this needs to be a full on story, then Takumi and Misaki seriously need to work it out! I'm going to reveal Takumi's past part by part in the following chapters, so stay tuned.

Any ideas you want to share? Just PM me ;)

I'm happy to know that you guys seem to like this, because it's really difficult to create a BDSM with a unique plot, otherwise it's gonna end up being another Fifty Shades, right? *sigh*

I have always typed my name as ** .Rain**, yet somehow it always appears as **.Rain** in the story *ugh*

Please Rate and Review, your opinions mean a lot to me.

Wishing Everyone a Happy Eid Mubarak!

.Rain


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Master**

** .Rain**

**Chapter-04**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! What's up? Here's Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy it.

To **SparkleZkwms, yuloman, Wonderwomanbatmanfan** : Thank you! I'm glad you like my work ;)

To **XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo:** Umm…Misaki finished college via a scholarship and she's still working at Maid Latte because she didn't want to leave it behind with all her friends there.

Dedicated to all my readers! Love you all so much!

"_**I really don't appreciate you asking so many questions. And I'm not liable to you for an explanation, so be quiet!" **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Those words seemed to resound in her mind the entire night. She sobbed, and cried, but couldn't fall asleep. She could literally feel the rage, the barely leashed anger in his words as he seethed. This side of him was completely new to her. His face had contorted to a grimace, his brows furrowed dangerously together. She noticed him gripping the steering wheel hard, his breathing uneven. What had gone so wrong in his past that made him like this?

She didn't know the answer, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. This was beyond complicated and frustrating. She was now messed up, unable to get any sleep when she had work the next day.

With a sigh, she stepped out of her spacious and expensive bedroom into the hallway. When she opened the door, she caught a waft of his scent, strong and spicy, with a hint of musk. A dim light down the hallway beckoned, and she found herself following it. Turning, she found that it led to the familiar path into the playroom…

Takumi stood at the huge window, looking down at the city. He breathed in deeply, the monsters had him tonight, clawing at his mind, pulling out memories he hadn't wanted to relieve…

_**It had rained all day; the air was moist and cold. A little boy sat at the corner of a dirty and smelly alleyway, his clothes tattered and torn, his feet bare. Shivers wracked his skinny and fragile frame as the wind howled around him. A shadow approached, tall and slender. Tentative footsteps resounded over the pavement. A woman stood before him, dressed in a thick fur coat and high heels. His memory had faded somewhat, but he never could forget that face…**_

He smiled, realizing just how pitiable he was back then. He poured himself some whisky, the purposeful, amber liquid swirled in the tumbler. He took a sip, the liquid burning and coursing down his throat.

_**He was cold, and hungry, so hungry. His ribs had protruded out from his chest; his cheeks were hollow and blue. But those eyes, those emerald eyes stared back at the lady, pleading. That day had changed his life…**_

Misaki hadn't intended to enter the playroom, but she ended up doing so anyway. Takumi snapped, he turned abruptly, strands of his blond hair flying about his face. For a moment their eyes locked, amber irises to wide emerald ones. Misaki felt as if his anger, his frustration was tangible. As if she could glance into the soul inside him. Before she could go further, Takumi blinked, his face smoothened, and the mask was back in place, shutting out everyone from himself.

"Since you're here, close the door." Takumi spoke in a clipped tone. He moved towards the bed, the red satin sheets reminding him of their last experience. Misaki stood by the doorjamb, unsure what was going to happen. She wasn't in the mood to play, but her body insisted otherwise. That was the effect this room with Takumi in it had on her. She clenched her fist at the sight of her Master undressing himself. Her belly did a slow role and she could feel the slow trickle of moisture leaking out of her. She swallowed.

The muscles of his back rippled and quivered with sheer strength as he divested himself of his black T-shirt. He stepped out of his pants, his cock swollen and ready. The bulging head was an angry red, his cock piercing glimmered in the dim light as it bobbed in the air. He approached her in quick strides, took her by the hand and led her to the bed. He eyed her white, lacy negligee, just another of the many skimpy ones he had torn before. This one too, would share the same fate…

With a flick of his wrist, her comfortable nightwear had been torn to shreds. He pushed her back onto the sheets as he crawled over her, his form imitating that of a panther about to devour his prey. His eyes leveled with hers, a piercing jade green as he spoke frighteningly slow.

"I am going to fuck you now, Misaki. And you'll scream your throat raw for me."He commanded.

Misaki gazed directly into his eyes when his previous submissives wouldn't have dared. She was bewildered. Here she was being commanded in bed by a man she now hated, no despised! He could fuck her all he wanted, and she couldn't even ask him about his family?

"You can fuck me all you want, but I can't even ask you about your family?" Misaki bellowed.

Takumi impaled her with his cock in a sharp thrust and whispered, "It doesn't concern you."

Misaki struggled to cope with how good it felt with him inside her, his thickly veined shaft pulsing and throbbing in rhythm to his heartbeat. She also struggled to keep the tears at bay, the last thing she needed was to cry all over again.

Without warning, he pulled back and thrust hard into her, shoving her up the bed. Misaki's lips thinned, but she wasn't going to scream for him.

His cock piercing was driving her mad. The round protrusion nudged and grazed an agonizing spot within her, sending shockwaves through her. The feeling was so sublime she thought she would melt. He thrust insistently, his balls slapping the curve of her ass with each impact. He grunted his approval but Misaki kept silent. Takumi's brows furrowed.

"Scream!" Takumi bellowed. Misaki bit her lip till she drew blood. Her eyed squeezed shut, tears leaked out from the corners, yet she didn't utter a single whimper. But she was close, so close. Just a few more strokes…

Abruptly, Takumi withdrew from her.

"No!" Misaki wailed. She was too high, teetering on the edge, and Takumi refused her. Her hand rushed down to finish the job, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the sides of her head.

Within seconds, the orgasm that was just around the corner died down. Instead, a void filled her chest.

Takumi entered her again, slowly this time, and Misaki didn't know whether this was good news or bad, whether he was taking pity on her and would make her come now, or whether he was resuming his torment.

He thrust into her, if not like before, only harder, deeper. Her face contorted into a frown, more tears coursing down her temples. He wasn't going to give up, he never did, and he knew she was going to cave right this moment. The orgasm that had died down came rushing with a vengeance. He angled his thrusts, hitting her just right. Misaki felt the familiar rush, the frantic beating of her heart and the quiver of anticipation in her womb, just when she was hoping he would be giving, he refused once more.

This was beyond what she could handle. This wasn't the man she thought he was, he was too fucked up, far beyond repair. Who was she to think that she could heal him? Help him overcome what hindrances life had thrown his way? She remembered the clauses from the NDA, avoiding hard limits and using safe-words, it seemed like he was the hard limit for her, causing her so much pain and frustration. He just didn't care! And neither did she, at least not from now on…

Without further ado, she screamed with little effort, "Red!"

**Author's Note:** WELL WELL WELL! Misaki just screamed the safe-word! What's gonna happen next?

Anyone noticed that Takumi has a cock piercing here? *hahaha* If you want to know more , please google, "Apadravya Piercing."

I just though some angry sex would fit the story, let me know if you liked it, hated it…

Please Rate and Review!

.Rain


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Master**

** .Rain**

**Chapter-05**

**Author's Note: **Thank you every one for leaving such sweet reviews! It really gives me the inspiration to write more for you guys!

To **Getsuga TENSHOU 1**5: Dominant men are like that, they find crude and dirty words a turn-on! ;)

**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo**: It breaks my heart to write about a person having such a terrible past too :'(

Dedicated to all my readers!

_**Without further ado, she screamed with little effort, "Red!"**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . .**_

Takumi barely heard her in his lust-fazed state. The one word he never wanted to hear from her.

It was silent for a moment; even the ticking of the clock from the hallway could be heard. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

_Misaki just used the safe-word…_

There was nothing else Takumi could do. Misaki lay there, stoic and motionless. Then, with both her hands, palms flat, she shoved him off her, hard. Takumi fell backwards onto the floor with a violent thud.

Misaki felt like her heart would shatter. She hadn't wanted any of this, hadn't wanted any of this frustration. If she had to be in a relationship, she would've chosen a normal man with a normal life, not a freaking billionaire with a twisted past that he never got over! This wasn't normal, this was far from it. This also, wasn't her life.

She was done.

Misaki got up feebly, the sensation and emotional overload had her giddy. Her throat hurt from all the crying, her chest heaved in an attempt to breathe. She was out of the playroom before Takumi could stop her.

In the dim lights of the hallway, Takumi walked out stark naked, trying his best to placate the situation. In his mind, his world had shut down completely. He had just realized what he had done. He had pushed her too far. He had never admitted it to himself, but he knew, Misaki was different, different from all the submissives he had before, different from all the women he had met before her. She was special, and he had just screwed her over.

Takumi halted her by a hand on her shoulder, when she whirled around, throwing his hand off her, like it had burned her skin.

"Enough! I've had enough of this, had enough of you! You're too fucked up to be a better man and you're too fucked up to care. You're beyond help, so don't bother!" she bellowed on top of her lungs, anger surging in her veins like molten rock. Takumi noticed now that she had bloodshot eyes. He let her go.

The monsters came back, rushing to engulf him in darkness once more…

_**The boulevard was mostly deserted, where he was lead by the tall and slender woman. Here he met others of his kind, children who were given up. Desolation was evident in their eyes. Children of varying age, teenagers, some even in their early twenties.**_

_**They stood by the road every night, in groups even. People drove by; some stopped, gave them a once-over, then picked them up and left…**_

_**It wasn't long before he had started doing the same for a living…**_

"_**That's how you have a chance to survive." The woman who had rescued him had said with her southern drawl. **_

_**He remembered every minute detail of his face, his first customer on his first night. He was good looking, face framed with dark locks of hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, like an azure fire…**_

"_**You! He yelled. "C'mere."**_

_**A blond, skinny boy approached a black Saab. His eyes shone from the tinted windows. He signaled him to get in the car with a pointed thumb. The little blond boy knew what to do… **_

He stood in the hallway, remembering everything. His fists clenched at his sides, his teeth clenching audibly. He left without a word.

Misaki felt like she was tearing apart. She knew she would become shreds if she stayed with him any longer. But she couldn't help but feel guilty. Her legs gave away and she sank to her knees against her closed bedroom door. She started sobbing again, but her eyes were dry, there weren't any tears left to spill. Her chest constricted in pain, a black hole raging and churning. Blood roared in her ears, blocking out the distant sounds of the night. She wanted to tell him off. But she didn't want to hurt him either; she didn't want to hurt the man who was badly broken from before. What hurt him hurt her. She could make sense out of how she was his submissive now—she was definitely a masochist! A few minutes ago he was tormenting her in an attempt to dominate her completely, and when she ended up reacting upon her instincts, she had managed to win, but did she really? And now here she was crying over yelling and shoving at the man she was so desperately in love with—

Love? Her eyes stung with renewed tears. God! She was helpless, when had love happened? Love and Takumi was a marriage made in hell. There was no way he would be in love with such a trivial person as her, she was just his submissive! A slave! Someone he used for his own pleasure, not hers...

Takumi stood beneath the cold sprinkle of the shower, the water caressing his body. Yet somehow, he could imagine it was Misaki's hands on him rather than the water.

When he had seen her in the hallway, it was too much, he felt as vulnerable as he used to feel right after he had known he was abandoned by his parents. He didn't know who his mother was, or his father. He didn't even know himself now! Misaki wasn't just any other submissive he had banged and hanged and ball gagged before, she was delicate, as she had been when she had given her virginity to him…

He knew he wanted to keep her, he wanted to possess her, to claim her, but he also needed her submission. Domination and control was what gave him comfort from his nightmares. He had been at the mercy of the world and its people before; he wasn't going to be anymore.

He had to make a choice—his control or Misaki. And choosing one meant losing the other completely. And he had already made his decision…

**Author's Note:** Oooh! What's he going to choose? Our beloved Misaki, or his Dominance? Muahh haa haaah haa! *laughs like a Villain* You can guess, who do you think he'll choose? Just leave your guess as a review! It'll be fun!

Please Rate and Review! And Pray for me, because my O'level results are coming up next week! Aaahhh!

Love you all!

.Rain


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Master**

** .Rain**

**Chapter-06**

**Author's Note: ** To:

**InuxKagsForever:** I'M NOT A SADIST! I'm just an author who's giving the story some plot! And no love story exists without pain and sadness. I'm not going to make Takumi suffer any more than he already has, and still does in this fanfic… :/

**SparkleZkwms:** Thanks a lot!

**Guest:** I'm a bad girl? A Meanie? Hahaha, that made me laugh, but I'm just spicing up the story ;)

**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo:** It breaks my heart to write sad stuff about Takumi too :'( But with Misaki by his side, he'll deal with it :D

**NamesCat:** I'm not screwed up, every love story has an antagonist, don't you agree? And Takumi's past is the villain here :/

Dedicated to my friends **XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, K17, SparkleZkwms, Guest, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Celtika82, Getsuga TENSHOU 15, NamesCat, InuxKagsForever, and all my readers and reviewers! **Enjoy!

_**He had to make a choice—his control or Misaki. And choosing one meant losing the other completely. And he had already made his decision…**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

The first rays of the sun peeked through the morning clouds as Takumi dressed for work. Misaki had left the night before. He couldn't help but feel like a part of him was missing, like a gaping hole in his chest. A plush, black little box lay atop his dresser, the name 'Patek Philippe' was embossed over it.

He had gotten that for her birthday…

Takumi left for work, deciding to meet up later.

Misaki eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Her head throbbed with a dull ache, hindering her job. Here she was thinking of breaking up the whole thing, was there a point in this relationship?

Her cell phone buzzed just after her shift was over. Recognizing the caller ID, she flipped her phone open and just held it to her ear without saying a word.

"…I'm sorry."

Takumi's voice was an aphrodisiac. Misaki could literally feel the smooth and brogue cadence, it seemed like his words caressed her soul. Her eyes stung from his sincere apology. She knew it had to end someday, and she just had difficulty believing it was today. She had to say goodbye…

"Me too…"

"What? What are **you** sorry for?" Takumi enquired, puzzled.

"I knew this was coming, that this had to end—"he cut her off.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" he bellowed over the line. His voice was laced, not with anger, but despair, and fear.

"I'm not calling this off if that's what you're thinking. You're not leaving me!"

Misaki stilled. Her mouth closed and opened like a fish, unable to form coherent words. Tears fell on their own volition, coursing down her cheeks. A ghost of a smile formed on her lips, but she started to sob.

"Baby, stop crying, it shreds me. I'll come and pick you up in about half an hour, okay."

She nodded, gripping the phone to her ear, the line disconnected.

Misaki found herself in the backseat of Takumi's SLR, his arms banded around her petite frame, legs entwined. He buried his face in her hair; the black silken strands were soft and inviting. He couldn't remember being attracted to someone so profoundly before. Her scent intoxicated him, her body beckoned to him in earnest invitation. But her heart, the woman inside called to his very soul, and he now found himself responding. Was this just attraction? Was this just lust? Or was this something more? He questioned himself day and night, wondering if Misaki felt for him the same way…

The long drive to Takumi's Manor was mostly silent. Only the lights in the hallway were lit. The playroom was locked. Misaki noticed.

Takumi took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom, a place where no one had been before but himself.

The lights revealed the vast expanse of the bedroom. The floors were marbled, the cool surface felt good below her feet. The king sized bed at the corner was covered in black satin sheets, shielded by a thin mosquito netting. Floor to ceiling windows showcased the magnificent view of the city, specks of light shimmering like tiny diamonds. The room was spacious, the dresser and the bedside table the only other furniture. A walk in closet was on the other side.

It was just like him, simple, elegant, yet not overly opulent.

Takumi walked up to his dresser, fetching the black box from before.

"Happy Birthday…" he whispered, and handed her the box. The gift inside dazzled her.

It was an intricately designed timepiece, the platinum band framing the glimmering emeralds that formed a tear-drop shape. She smiled, tilting it from side to side, noticing how the emeralds changed color from jade green to a near black.

They reminded her of his eyes…

"Do you like it?" Takumi asked, unable to bear her inspection for so long.

"I love it! It's beautiful, Takumi."

He took the timepiece out and fastened it to her wrist, taking the time to admire it on her hand. That's when she noticed the emblem of 'Patek Philippe' on it.

"Patek Philippe, are you crazy? This is so expensive!—"

He kissed her silent, his lips slanting over hers, his tongue delving into her mouth in deep licks. It was if she almost melted. She had been so afraid, that it was going to hurt letting him go. But it wasn't over yet. She recalled their conversation on the phone earlier that day, she was right—his voice was laced with something else too…

Was it possessiveness? She shivered from head to toe, realizing he was possessive of her, also because Takumi's hands slid down her sides in a slow, sensual glide, leaving flecks of desire in their wake.

"Mmph…" Misaki struggled, feeling the desperate need to breathe. Takumi's lips left hers and slid down her throat to her collar bone where he nipped. He soothed the sharp sting with his tongue, leaving a bright red hickey.

"My colleagues are going to notice that." She managed to speak.

"I know…" Takumi reply had her smiling inwardly. The Takumi she had seen the night before had stunned her to the core, it frightened her too. He usually wasn't that violent with her, and she knew it had something to do with his past…

She wanted to know, not because out of curiosity, but also because she wanted justice for the wrongs that had happened in his life. But she knew asking him now wouldn't yield anything. She knew she had to work toward him, earn his trust. She wanted him to tell her himself, she didn't want to pressure him.

Takumi lifted his gaze to hers, "Dinner now? Or later?"

"Later sounds perfect!" Misaki whispered cheekily, and with that she threw open her jacket and started to undress while Takumi resumed kissing her senseless…

**Author's Note:** Is the next chapter's gonna be a lemon? **HELL YEAH!**

Takumi's choice was obvious! He definitely chose Misaki! *YAY ^_^* It's high time they start working for something they want to protect.

Link to the watch Takumi gave Misaki** auctions/18836/lot/143/**

Please Rate and Review!

.Rain


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Master**

** .Rain**

**Chapter-07**

**Author's Note: THIS IS MY LAST STORY ON !**

I've decided to stop writing for a while, I'll be trying to finish this one though, *sigh*

My O'level results were great! 6 A*s and 2 As! YAY! ^.^

Dedicated to **Guest, its-nobody, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, yuloman, MorgAna Star, Celtika 82, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, Getsuga TENSHOU 15, InuxKagsForever** and all my readers and reviewers, sorry for the last chapter being too short…

"_**Later sounds perfect!" Misaki whispered cheekily, and with that she threw open her jacket and started to undress while Takumi resumed kissing her senseless…**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

The mirror hanging from the ceiling above Misaki made her smile.

"If you keep smiling like that with those pouty lips, I might just fuck your pretty mouth tonight…"

Misaki turned her gaze back to him. He stood at the foot of the bed, gloriously naked. His blonde hair was messed up giving him a rogue appearance, which made him all the more delectable. His body shone, slick from a thin sheen of sweat. His lean hips and powerful legs brought him up over the bed, his wide frame looming over her small one.

"Why don't you try that out then?" Misaki spoke, barely audible which resulted in Takumi quirking his eyebrows in surprise. His gaze roamed her body, from her twinkling amber eyes to a luscious pair of warm lips. His gaze lingered over her plump breasts topped with large pink nipples.

"You have perfect tits."

"You've seen bigger, I believe."

Takumi's lips quirked to a smile, the action surprising even himself. Misaki was by no means busty. But her long arms and endless legs that wrapped around his hips and squeezed while he had thrust into her pumping sex in the past had him captivated. Blood surged to his cock at the vivid memory…

"It's not always about size…" Takumi chided.

"Then what makes me an exception?" Misaki asked playfully.

Takumi bent down to one of her breasts, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive tip.

"You're smooth, and pink…" he whispered as he his tongue slid around the areola in smooth slow circles, the friction almost absent. Misaki moaned.

"You're firm, yet so soft…" He plumped the mound of flesh within his palm rhythmically, and her wet core clenched and released, mimicking his actions.

"And they go perfect with the rest of your body…" Takumi rasped into her ear, biting her earlobe.

Misaki felt like she would crawl out of her skin. God! Who knew such crude words could be a turn on? She was going to combust! The room was hot and humid, and so was the mood…

Takumi tugged her by the forearm, "On your knees."

'Oh my…' Misaki couldn't keep the thoughts from running wild. Was he really going to fuck her mouth? She did remember whatever she had read on those men's websites, apparently when it came to blowjobs, she used to be the dunce. But she had gathered enough pointers; maybe she could try those out now…

She gripped his manhood, the thick length of him pulsing with life. She stroked him from the thick root to the plush, wide crest, and over the ball of his piercing. Takumi hissed in a sharp breath as a spurt of pre-cum erupted from the tiny hole and dribbled down the side of his shaft…

"Misa…"

Wanting to taste, she experimentally licked the head, feeling the strange texture. It was hard, unyielding, yet so smooth and satiny. She engulfed the head into her mouth, sucking softly, swirling her tongue in languid circles around the metal tip…

Takumi grunted his approval, his fingers weaving through her hair, guiding her mouth over his member. She took more of him in, taking the time to flutter the tip of her tongue at the sensitive spot just underneath the head.

"Ah, God! …" He thickened and lengthened, and Misaki's eyes widened. If he'd get any thicker, she wouldn't be able to take him. Her jaw hurt from his size. He pushed in further, reaching her throat. Her tongue slid along the shaft. He groaned and came instantly, jerking and spurting down her throat. His essence burned as it coursed down, and she savored it, memorizing it.

Takumi couldn't remember having a mouth as hot and tight as Misaki's in his entire life. Her lips looked heavenly, wrapped around his cock. And that tongue, God help him, he was falling, fast…

His cum overflowed and fell from the corners of her mouth onto the black sheets. Her nails raked his thighs and buttocks, intensifying the already mind-blowing orgasm he was enjoying.

The tremors finally left and his orgasm subsided. Misaki's lips left his cock with a slight 'pop'. It bobbed under its own weight, still able to retain the erection. Misaki watched in amazement—he hadn't even slightly softened. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Hundreds of women I've slept with call me the 'Marathon Man'…" he said proudly.

Misaki opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the comment. And he was the only man she had ever had sex with.

"Yet I've never been sucked off like this in my entire life." His declaration made her smile, but did nothing to settle her mind…

Takumi kissed her softly, her lips felt soft and slightly bruised from sucking him off. He pushed her back onto the sheets and pulled her down by the ankles playfully. She squealed and giggled, trying to push him off as he approached, his eyes dark as he stared at the junction to her thighs. She looked delicious in the red fuck-me heels she was in, and the emeralds on the watch he had given her shimmered in the dim light, mimicking the almost black color of his dilated pupils.

She squirmed under his gaze, feeling shy and self conscious all of a sudden. There was something in his eyes, desire, want, possession, obsession, and…

Love?

No, no, no! But, could it really be? But why not? They weren't even playing the Dom-Sub thing now, he was making love to her. She knew he never took submissives to his bed…or, was this just some casual sex to get her to play again?

The first swath of Takumi's tongue along the seam of her cleft startled her out of her thoughts. She jerked up, her back leaving the bed. Her sharp intake of air was enough encouragement. His tongue went full force, circling her clit with measured pressure. When it speared the lips of her sex, she clenched, a fresh rush of moisture greeted his delving tongue. He lapped at her weeping core, never having felt the hunger he was feeling now. A hunger so wild, he was afraid he would never be sated. Her taste was sublime, a pure delicacy.

"T-Takumi…"

Takumi froze. Then he looked up, meeting her hooded gaze with his half-lidded ones.

"What did you say?" he rasped.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Master—" she was taken aback. Was he going to punish her now, like he did the last time? That was torture…

"No, no. Say it. Say my name."

Misaki was silent for a moment. Then, she spoke.

"Takumi, please. Make me come."

Before Takumi resumed, he took his time to admire her pussy. It was smooth, fully shaven, completely naked and presented to him. He flicked his tongue across, fully assaulting her from every direction. She moaned and writhed helplessly, the scene already portraying a sense of dominance he had over her when he speared her with his tongue again. She was close, so close. He could feel her body tightening, her back bowing off the bed as she did when she was near.

Misaki was strung tight, her core clenching and releasing his thrusting tongue, her womb quivering. Shivers ran down her spine, her legs felt like Jell-o as she approached the precipice…

"Takumi!" she managed to scream, her cry of pleasured pain shot right through him, to his very soul. This was unlike anything he had ever shared with women before. This was more than just some Dom-Sub relationship, and he understood it fully now.

He lost it, right then and there, all the control, the dominance, the defensive wall that he built to protect himself from the world, everything shattered to a million shards. Just by hearing her cry out his name…

He fell for her, and he fell hard, he was captured, and Takumi never wanted to escape…

Author's Note: Not much to say today, Please rate and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dark Master**

**Mun. In. Rain**

**Chapter-08**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **The Beautiful Filth, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, RedPanda23, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, InuxKagsForever, MorgAnaStar, Getsuga TENSHOU 15, and Celtika82 for the kind reviews!**

**To,**

**RedPanda23 : **Thank you for the very special compliment! I'm glad you like my story better than Fifty Shades, God! That just made my day!

**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo:** Thanks! As always I look forward to your reviews each chapter, I love how you give me the feedback and what you liked/disliked about my story ;)

**InuxKagsForever:** Thanks! I'm glad you like where the story's going!

**MorgAnaStar:** a Mun. In. Rain. Official fangirl? WOAH! That's the best I've gotten so far! Thank you so much! It's a pleasure to write for you and for every one of my readers!

**Getsuga TENSHOU 15**: lol, OK thanks, that means a lot to me anyway! :D

**Celtika82:** I'll try to finish this story, but it might take a while… :/

_**He fell for her, and he fell hard, he was captured, and Takumi never wanted to escape…**_

"I don't have one…"

"…What?"

Misaki didn't understand. She quirked a brow, and gave Takumi a puzzled expression. He continued.

"You asked me about my family once, I don't have a family." He said monotonously, his words bore no emotion.

Misaki frowned at her own stupidity. Asking a person who didn't have a family about his family? God! She could be so dumb sometimes! But that only made her even more curious than before. But she didn't want to push him too far, the fact that he said this much on his own volition meant progress.

'But he'd only tell me this, knowing I'd question him right after, right?' she thought to herself. That made sense…

"What happened to them?" she questioned, shivering suddenly, fearing if she had upset him by asking.

"…My parents, they abandoned me."

The bitter truth had her cursing in her mind. How is it that parents could abandon their own children? Children were a part of them. At least that's not to be expected of a mother! The connection that a child and mother share for nine long months, how is it that that connection could be severed so easily?

Misaki wanted to scream. Her chest grew heavy, her throat constricting. She couldn't imagine the pain that Takumi had seemingly gone through. Without a father, without a mother, without anyone, all alone, lost…

"I moved in and out of foster homes, till I ended up on the streets. I had to fend for myself…"

Misaki wanted him to stop, but couldn't will her mouth to speak. She stared blankly at his fist that scoured the black satin sheets, twisting the expensive material in his grasp. His teeth clenched his jaw taut with tension.

"There was a woman, who rescued me from there, brought me to many others like me, some my age, some older, and others younger. We lived at a boulevard, a cold and rusty old building, and the streets that remained deserted at day, but customers queued at dusk…"

Misaki wasn't sure she understood him. 'What did he mean by customers?' she wondered. And, as if he read her mind, he answered her silent query.

"I was a hooker…"

Misaki froze. She had even stopped breathing, which she realized after she felt her lungs burning for air. She swallowed hard, her parched throat working on a few dry gulps. Tension charged the air. Takumi rendered her for a while, scrutinizing her countenance, searching for hate, disgust, regret, rage, all those emotions that were roiling in his mind right now.

"…We all were hookers, girls, boys… and we did what had to be done to survive. It felt dirty, I never wanted to be touched like that again, but every night was the same, men and women came riding in their shiny cars, choosing their pick, then hastily gesturing them to get in."

The distance between Takumi and her was impossibly large, so huge that she lunged at him, throwing herself over him, desperately trying to hold onto the man she didn't know as well as she thought she did…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**He remembered every minute detail of his face. He was good looking, face framed with dark locks of hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, like an azure fire…**_

_**Takumi lay with his face buried in the pillow, his body completely bare. The hotel room was shabby and smelly, not something his customer preferred. This time, however, it was hastily done, lust had won over patience…**_

_**Takumi had always wet the pillow, he never could keep the tears at bay. But as time progressed, he had learned to hold back…**_

"_**I think I see potential here in this business plan of yours."The dark haired man said in his deep, serrated voice.**_

_**Takumi turned to face him.**_

"_**I can invest if that's what you need…" he said with conviction. His sapphire eyes twinkled, taking on a stormy shade. His full lips curved up in a smile, and Takumi slid his hand over the other man's cock, pumping him from root to tip.**_

"_**A hundred grand, I'll have my assistant wire the funds to a Canadian Bank account, you take it from there, eh darlin…"**_

_**Takumi nodded in approval, he knew this was his first and last chance to set himself free, or there would be no other way out…**_

_**Three months later the money was withdrawn, and a year after that, Usui Industries had hit the global news headlines as it made its first ever profit of 3.7 billion…**_

_**He had set himself free, free from the world looking down upon him, free of being vulnerable.**_

_**He was free…**_

The avid memory had tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes. He buried his face in Misaki's neck, his shell cracking. He was the unmasked, vulnerable Takumi from eight years back…

**Author's Note:** Please Rate and review! My classes start from Sunday, so I might be updating slower, but I want to finish the story because I hate it when authors leave theirs unfinished… *sigh*

Till next time


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dark Master**

**Mun. In. Rain**

**Chapter-09**

**Author's Note:** Apologizing sincerely for the late update! Here's the reply to my reviewers!

**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo:** Aww, don't cry dear! It'll all be better soon…

**RavenKurochiki:** Thanks a bunch! And I try to keep it as different as possible from 50 Shades by putting a plot of my own without disrupting the Dom-Sub thing

**Anonymous500:** Why thank you dear for the lovely complement; I'm glad you adore my stories! It makes me feel like an accomplished author already! NDA is short for 'Non Disclosure Agreement', which is a sort of legal document stating that the stuff written inside the paper (in this case, their Dom-Sub relationship) cannot be shared with anyone. It's TOP SECRET!

**Itachi anime**: Usui is just troubled and people cry not because they're weak, they do because they've been strong for too long :'(

**SukiaOMFG:** If you want it, then you're an OFFICIAL FAN GIRL too! YAY! Glad you love this ;)

**RedPanda23**: You make my day by reviewing! I love replying to every one of my reviewers, I'm glad to have you guys supporting me to continue writing this *hugs*

**MorgAna Star:** Thanks for your constructive compliment; I'm glad you like my style of writing, Mun . In. Rain FAN GIRL! *hugs*

**unchienandalou:** Thanks for the constructive analysis; It's not just about hard core sex, but also about how cruel life really is that it forces you to lead a life of dominance and sadism… Takumi didn't have a normal life, so he isn't normal now :/

**RubyDemonXoXo, SnowKushina, xxxmistyxxx,** **cat in dreamland**: Thanks a lot! Glad you like my efforts

**Getsuga TENSHOU 15:** CHHIIOOOO! Now I teleported you into the story and you break him with cuddles… hahaha! Just kidding, thanks dear!

**InuxKagsForever:** Thanks, but sorry for this one being late… even I get emotional when typing the chapters *sigh*

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan:** unexpected, huh?

**Names Cat:** Thanks, what does 'Gambatte' mean?

Dedicated to every one of my readers and reviewers who have patiently been waiting for this

_**The avid memory had tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes. He buried his face in Misaki's neck, his shell cracking. He was the unmasked, vulnerable Takumi from eight years back… **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Misaki stepped into the hot shower, steam billowing and misting the glass facing her. She looked frail and agitated, worry lines marring her face. The water turned from hot to blistering, yet she failed to notice. She mindlessly reached for the shampoo, getting it all in her hair. She lathered on some body wash, Takumi's body wash. It gave her comfort, peace, knowing that she smelled like him. But she imagined it was his hands roaming her body than her own. She imagined his slender fingers glide effortlessly down her throat and cup her breasts as her own hands did now. She fantasized how his fingertips would pluck her sensitive nipples…

The previous night had been torture…

His words rang in her mind, resounding over and over again. _'I was a hooker…'_ he'd said. That was the first time she had seen him cry. A man as powerful and domineering as he, she had witnessed him crumble. From that moment on, she understood everything. Everything made sense.

She had always wondered where Takumi had gotten all the money from. He was a multi-billionaire now! And he was really crafted in bed, too. That would be from all the experience he'd had from serving so many… '_Customers_'. She had difficulty using the term.

Takumi had disappeared in the morning. Misaki woke to a cold and empty side of the bed, he had left long ago. She had found a note, 'Gone to work, see you later.' in his trademark cursive handwriting.

He had said so much, things that would make women repulse him. Yet she found herself to love him all the more…

'_It felt dirty, I never wanted to be touched like that again, but every night was the same…'_

Her chest heaved with despair and longing. Last night had been too long; she thought it would never end. Just imagining what Takumi had gone through had her hackles rising, her skin prickling, her jaws grinding from anger and frustration.

What wrongs had he done to be punished so unjustly? He was just a child—

Misaki hadn't realized when she'd started to cry. She was on her knees, howling and punching the glass before her. It didn't yield to her force. Her body felt cold and numb, how was she going to fix this? How was she going to fix him?

Until now, she believed she had gone through enough. She believed that her father leaving her and her mother and sister with a lifetime's worth of debts had made her life miserable. But she realized now that Takumi had gone through so much more, things she couldn't begin to comprehend! Earning a living through prostitution?! The mere idea had her frightened. She believed she was stronger than most, then how is it that she couldn't handle a man's past, which she had wanted to know in the first place?

She sobbed convulsively, wrapping her arms around her knees, her cries and the shower her only company. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to wake up by his side and embrace him into her, to make him forget, to heal his tormented soul.

After what seemed like forever, she wrapped a towel around her and exited the bathroom. She had nothing to do; she had the day off. The day seemed longer than she would have liked. She gingery ate her dinner, having lost all appetite. She'd rummaged through his closet, grabbing one of his jackets, which she hugged close to her heart and cried herself to sleep.

The next three days had been hell. Takumi never came home after he'd left that morning. No phone calls, his cell was switched off every time she attempted a call, only to end up leaving hundreds of messages in his voicemail.

Where was he? She pondered.

She couldn't afford to go to work, that was a completely different level of stress, considering just how much she was dealing with right now. He was like this sometimes, going for over a day without any phone calls, but three days?! There's something wrong, and she suspected it was about her, or the two of them. Maybe he left to seek solitude, to seek space, to figure things out.

On the third day, she decided to go to the playroom…

She knew Takumi had it locked all the time and she also knew that a set of keys lay in the bottom drawer…

With just a flick of her wrist, the door unlocked with a 'click' and her bare feet landed on the all too familiar red carpet. The room was cold as usual, devoid of any presence. The only time she remembered it being warm and sultry was during those heated 'sessions' with him hovering over her with the whip…

Misaki blushed at the avid memory.

"_**Say it…"**_

"…_**M-Master…"**_

"…_**Say it again!"**_

"_**Master"**_

"_**Louder!"**_

"_**MASTER! Please…" she was breathless as he held her captive, on the verge of climax, when she was so ready to explode—**_

"_**Aahhngh" with a loud crack, the whip landed onto her right breast, leaving a sharp, ringing sensation. As painful as it might sound, there was no pain, just the mere hint of it, leaving her skin prickled and sensitive. He then leaned down to splay his callused fingers over the mark imprinted by the whip, running his fingers over it, as if to soothe the small injury, while pumping his index and middle finger inside her with renewed vigor…**_

_**She came, jerking her head from side to side, helplessly pulling on the restraints , her body bowing towards his, beckoning for more, beckoning for his thick and juicy cock…**_

The room suddenly felt hotter than before. That was this room's specialty—it adapted to a person's imaginations. The cold numbness was replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling as she realized he'd been caring for her since day 1. Some days were harder to go through, mostly painful, but those were rare. What she suspected was that it had something to do with his mood. But he'd been careful, almost as if he held back—

'He held back? He held back because of me?!" The realization of it had her stunned, rooted to the ground.

She remembered doing some 'research' on BDSM relationships on the internet, purely out of curiosity before her first time with him. She remembered it referred to _pleasure derived from pain_…

But he didn't hurt her, not once…

The pent up emotions that she thought were drained from her sobs in the shower came back with a vengeance, but this time, it was the blooming love within, spiraling out of her heart, reaching her eyes, pooling into tears. They fell to the floor with a 'plop'.

She clutched onto her stomach, bringing her knees up to her chest, hugging them tight. She was head over heels for this broken man. His past didn't seem to affect her, she didn't find it repulsive. It was what life had burdened him with. And he had managed to pull himself out of there too.

But there was the fear of putting herself out there. Was he in love with her too? Her mind told her it was highly unlikely, but her heart told her otherwise. Takumi was anything but normal. If he ever reciprocated, it would never be direct. She found it in how he cared for her during their hours of carnal gratification, making sure she wasn't hurt so as she'd run away from him like everyone did…

She'd also realized that they hadn't tried out half the equipment in this room! Belts, fur pelts, shackles, spreader bars, things that she knew of, but he never used them on her, amongst other unknown objects.

Maybe he called it fucking, or playing, or whatever. But had he actually been making love to her this whole time, in his own way, without actually knowing it?

She was tired, sore, and utterly confused. They hadn't been to this room ever since she had left that midnight, after which she found out the truth behind everything from his very own lips…

She sighed and started to make her way back to the bedroom, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by Takumi's tall and lean figure against the doorjamb.

'Oh no…'

Takumi regarded her with a stern and scrutinizing eye, his brows furrowed, and his lips forming a thin line…

'Is he mad at me for sneaking in here…' she contemplated. His emerald irises bore into her amber ones. She spoke.

"Hey…" her voice sounded barely a whisper.

"Hi…" he spoke, his voice rough, like sandpaper rubbing together.

"Where have you been for the last three days? And why haven't you answered your phone?" she said worriedly, hoping he'd understand her position.

"… I was in Milan."

"…"

Misaki was speechless, her mouth trying to form coherent words that she couldn't speak out.

"Y-You were halfway across the world and you didn't feel like telling me?" she bellowed, anger seeping out in waves from her tone.

Takumi was silent, regarding her composure.

"You need to be thousands of miles away just so you can have a break from me?" Misaki choked on her last word. God! Her body was the most betraying little bitch every damn time! Now she was fighting tears that threatened to spill. And if she started to cry now, she'd never stop. And she needed her voice right now, which was failing her terribly as it constricted with pain.

Takumi had bolted towards her the second a tear escaped her eyes.

He dropped his jacket onto the floor, his long strides making quick work of the distance between them. She lunged at him, scouring his shirt in her fingers as they twisted. She punched his chest, trying hard to inflict pain, to release her pent up frustration as she sobbed helplessly for the umpteenth time.

His arms rested at her lower back, pulling her snug against his warmth. Her body shuddered, her entire frame wracking with sobs. He lifted her, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. When she complied, he sat down onto the red satin covered bed, rocking her back and forth, as if she were a baby, soothing her.

He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, the sign of affection reaching her skin deep. Nimble fingers of one of her hands tangled themselves in his blond hair, the other running up and down his taut back. They both hungered for each other's touch, each other's proximity. It was a drug for them both.

She pulled back infinitesimally, looking into his eyes with her red rimmed ones. She felt his warm, minty breath on her lips, his warmth washing over her. She lowered her lips to his, the contact electrifying. It was the first kiss in three days. Takumi felt her lips, they were soft and warm from all the crying. His lips slid effortlessly over hers, slanting sensationally. She pulled back suddenly.

"… I love you" she whispered, barely audible.

Takumi froze.

**Author's Note:** CLIFF HANGER!

I just typed the longest chapter to this fic, just to make it up to the late update, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing for you all!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favorited. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :* I've just uploaded another oneshot on this couple, it's titled, "The Beach" hope you enjoy that too, so check that out :)

No, it's not the end to this fic yet…

Please rate and review

Mun. In. Rain


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dark Master**

**Mun. In. Rain**

**Chapter-10**

**Author's Note:** Once again apologizing for the late update and thanking you sincerely for the lovely reviews to The Dark Master and Sex On The Beach.

Dedicated to all my readers, especially to yuloman, you wanted a 'Mistress Misaki' version, remember?

To,

**RavenKurochiki:** Same here :/ I've been reading some Naruto stories here, but most of them are either describing minute details way too much, or there's no detail at all, especially in their lemons. And yeah, I do have a knack at writing BDSM lol XD

R**ubyDemonXoXo**: Thanks dear! And I felt like crying on the last chapter too, but I was excited too because it's taking a turn now

**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo:** I just try my best to get the emotions flowing from the story onto the reader. I think it's cute too! :3

**MorgAna Star:** My dear sweet Mun. In. Rain Fangirl Forever Worshipper!, I'd love to write for you!** And I LOVE DARK CHOCOLATE!** And I'm glad you liked 'Sex On The Beach'. But then there's school, and homework, and blah blah blah! A Shrine, really? :*

**Itachi anime:** Hope you didn't fall of that cliff, I've updated hon! Here you go!

**NamesCat:** What does 'Ganbatte' mean? Sorry if I'm acting dumb :/ and you don't have to wait anymore, here's the next chapter.

**InuxKagsForever:** That's the point dear! The ending had built up the suspense, which will make this chapter more enjoyable for you!

**RedPanda23:** Thanks a bunch honey! Will Takumi really need a kick in the balls? Read this chapter to find out! Your review on 'Sex On The Beach' had me happier than ever before, thank you, I'm glad you liked it :*

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan:** hahaha, that made me laugh. And I'm glad you liked 'Sex On The Beach' Read on to find out!

**its-nobody:** Here you go!

**MelissaRM:** Yeah, well, every love story had some kind of 'mean thing' in it, don't you agree?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"… _**I love you" she whispered, barely audible.**_

_**Takumi froze.**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Three days earlier…_

_The vast ceiling to floor windows of Takumi's hotel room obscured his vision of the self indulgent city of Milan. An empty feeling settled inside, suffocating him. It was as if he had left his very soul behind. The indifferent mask was back in its place on his face, but he had yet to consider how he had taken that protective mask off before a certain someone._

_He still felt those nimble hands on his back, soothing his shuddering form as he cried his heart out. To him, that one moment had been Heaven and Hell. Heaven and Hell both because she was the one person who had witnessed his true self, his past, the man he was shaped to be now…_

_He needed space, he needed solitude. That was the only way he knew to save himself from loosing his mind and doing something he regretted later. _

"_Sir, we're ready for you." The chirpy voice of his assistant broke him free of his thoughts. He nodded, and headed to his door._

_The nights had been endless. He stared blankly at the ceiling, his fingers splaying over his bedside that was cold and empty._

_Misaki_

_He needed some time alone, yet he felt like going back. He wanted to be held in her arms again, he wanted to forget. Worry lines graced the corners of his eyes, fatigue giving him the impression of a very aged man. His eyes lost the glimmer they had when she was with him. They were dull, set in dark circles._

Now, he stood by the door of the playroom, his eyes taking in the form of her. Her body was bent against the wall in a fetal position, her form quivering as tears leaked.

For a split second, his heart had stopped beating. His chest churned and ached, his throat felt raw and his fists clenched at his sides…

He darted towards her.

He released the breath he'd been holding ever since he laid eyes upon her in the playroom as his arms cradled the familiar warmth of her body. She smelled just like him. His heart rejoiced at the fact that she still wanted him, that she didn't pull herself away from him.

Lips met, hands roamed over the other's body, hungry for the fire, the passion that was so primal in its purest form that it threatened to consume them.

"… I love you"

His body froze. Did he hear her right? Or was this just another of the many sick jokes in his life? He lifted his gaze to hers, blazing hazel orbs stared back, red rimmed and tired from all the crying. In slow motion, he witnessed her lips, mouthing the same words again, barely a whisper this time.

This wasn't happening!

His breath became choppy, his heart raced within the confines of his chest. He draped her legs around his waist and kissed her tenderly, putting forth all the emotions in his mind into it. It was this woman who made him feel light-headed and made his blood thicken and char in his veins. She made him feel confused and loved and appreciated. She was the most precious thing in his life.

He didn't answer, afraid that whatever that was going to escape his lips would screw it all up. He needed this, needed her, but his heart ached for more. Sure, he wanted her body, that would always be, but now, he wanted to possess her heart, body, mind and soul. But he was also afraid, afraid of being too greedy…

"… It's okay if you don't—"she was cut off by his lips, he knew well what she was going to say. They slanted over hers, his tongue begging for entrance. She willingly obliged, knowing that maybe he didn't want to talk about it, or maybe it was just some goodbye pity fuck, her heart desperately feared the latter.

He kissed her tenderly, pulling the hem of her negligee up inch by inch…

She was bare beneath, her skin emitting a glow as his fingers caressed her body. Shivers ran up and down her spine, her skin prickled from his touch, her core searing and burning, clenching deliciously. It had been too long.

Scratch that, it had been_**far**_too long…

Clothes came off easily and pooled at the foot of the vast bed. His mouth captured a lonely nipple, his tongue lashing at it, sucking it into his warm mouth. His lips closed around the pink taut bud, applying a slight pressure that made her squirm in his lap. His hands held her wrists behind her back, making her helpless to his assault. She arched, pushing her tits into his mouth further, and when his teeth nibbled on the tip with just a hint of pain, she cried out.

"Oh…"

One hand holding her wrists captive, the other roamed free, pulling gently at the roots of her raven hair, sending tingles along her scalp. She tightened her thighs, bringing them closer together around his lap. His hands cupped the pale globes of her breasts, his thumbs brushing around the tight points in delicious circles…

"Takumi…"

He buried his nose in her cleavage, inhaling her scent. God! He missed this-the feel of her body pressed tightly against his, her scent, her warmth, and her little cries of pleasure as he drove her over the edge using all his sex toys—

No. Not this time. This time, it would be him and him only- his fingers, his tongue, his dick. No toys.

He bit down on her pulse point and ran the tips of his fingers along her sides. He forced himself not to fuck immediately. He delayed, basking in the miniscule details of her body, the curve of her shoulders, the soft swell of her breasts, the rosy pink and peaking nipples, the toned and well defined abs, the perfect waist and slim never-ending legs…

The tip of Takumi's member stroked her nether lips teasingly. She gasped, surprised at not being able to notice herself so wet for him. He froze again, suddenly uncomfortable. None of his submissives ever had the courage to dominate him. Control was everything for him, but he did remember giving that up just to salvage their relationship once before. But what he didn't understand was that something he'd been afraid of most of his life was now feeling so right. When he'd been young, many of his 'customers' had been sadistic women. They rode him hard, had hit him too. And with Misaki on top, it was bringing back those memories…

"Hey, it's okay." She whispered, cradling his face in her palms, kissing his lips softly. Her hands descended from his face to his throat, then onto his broad shoulders and wide chest, her fingers feeling the contours of his body, imprinting them into memory. She tried to convince him that this was different, that this wasn't just some sick memory haunting him. This was real.

He notched himself inside her, the lips now stretching to accommodate his engorged shaft. She squeezed her eyes shut as he filled him, filled the void within her, making her feel whole again. He buried to the hilt inside her, slowly lifting her hips and lowering her down onto him. He was as huge as ever, and Misaki struggled on her knees, shifting her weight on them as he impaled her from beneath. She was out of breath when he began to move, a slow grinding of hips, a torturous rhythm. Misaki threw her head back and arched into him, lifting her hips and sliding down slowly, looking him directly into his eyes. She knew he hadn't been dominated before, he was the boss. But she didn't want to scare him either. She just wanted to give him a little taste, this was experimental, and she knew that he liked it just as much as she.

The flared head of his cock and that delicious piercing rubbed at an agonizing spot deep inside her. And every impact had her quivering for more, feeling every recess, every crevice, and every vein throbbing on the cock inside. This love making session was more passionate and less lusty. Each drive was defined- pushing his tip inside her further, forcing space in her to make room for him, each delicious inch of him slipping out of her tight, moist depths. Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, seat misting their skin as the place heated up like a blast furnace. Her fingers sifted through his blond locks, tugging and pulling his head back as she devoured his mouth with renewed fervor. Her tongue fucked his mouth in time with her hips.

She was so in charge!

That made Takumi impossibly harder, and he bit her lip to prove his point, drawing blood, then sucking softly on the wound. Misaki felt the approaching wave of sensations for the first time in three days, and she hastily quickened her pace, riding him hard with her tight wet pussy, the tremors of an imminent climax hung in the air, it was just slightly out of reach. His cock disappeared inside her, and reappeared back at an inhuman pace. The squelching of her greedy pussy suckling his cock and the sweet slapping of flesh against flesh speared the air followed by erratic breathing, a hypnotic beat. The temperature increased exponentially.

"Ah, Takumi!" she came with a hoarse cry as pleasure swept her off her feet. Her pussy clamped down onto his pistoning shaft, clenching and releasing, pumping him from root to tip. Unable to hold on any longer Takumi felt heat pool at the base of his shaft, searing his length and finally shoot out of the tip in thick, hot, wet jet-streams of cum, scorching her inner walls. He came with a grunt, stilling himself inside her, emptying himself as a rush of her slippery juices bathed his spraying dick. He savored the picture before him, the memory that would forever be burnt in his mind. He pulled her flush against him, not a breath of air able to pass between their bodies now glued together. He leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet and loving. Her fingers curled in his hair and tugged gently, sending jolts through his scalp all the way down to his groin. He pulsed, and hardened again.

He remained inside her, kissing her moist, swollen lips, loving the feeling if being sheathed inside her. She shivered as he pushed her back onto the bed, her overheated skin felt well on the cool red satin. He held her wrists and placed her hands above her head as he thrust tentatively into her once more. His lips claimed hers again, and Misaki wished that this moment would never end…

**Author's Note:** Sooo? I know, I know! It's not much, considering that Takumi hasn't said anything to Misaki's confession, but you know, being days apart, bodily needs had taken over, and it was necessary to sate the hunger first…

Please Rate and Review, tell me what you thought of this lemon. I'll be waiting for your replies. Love you all so much.

Mun. In. Rain


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dark Master**

**Mun. In. Rain**

**Chapter-11**

**Author's Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY **for making you guys wait! This chapter should fix everything

Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews to '**The Dark Master'**, and also to '**Sex On The Beach'**

To,

**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, yuloman, Guest, MelissaRM, RubyDemonXoXo:** Thanks for the lovely review, I always look forward to them

**MorgAna Star:** lol XD Take Takumi, I don't mind ;)

**InuxKagsForever:** Sorry for the wait, but this is the chapter which you want, so enjoy!

**RavenKurochiki:** Round 1, Round 2, Round 3….. It just goes on and on with Mr. Marathon Man! Lol

**DannyShinobu:** Sex On The Beach was a oneshot, sorry… :/

**RedPanda23, Wonderwomanbatmanfan:** Thanks, I'll try and keep posting oneshots alike from time to time…

_**He held her wrists and placed her hands above her head as he thrust tentatively into her once more. His lips claimed hers again, and Misaki wished that this moment would never end…**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"I'll screw up…"

Misaki just shook her head, trying her best to concentrate on what he was saying and not on what he was doing. Here she was, lying on her back, butt naked, being fucked over and over again by the man she loved with all her heart. She knew that his passion wasn't to be rivaled, and when he said, "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to come so many times you won't be able to walk for a week…", he meant it.

Takumi sat back on his heels as he sucked on one of Misaki's toes. His teeth grazed the pad underneath, and his tongue traced her instep. Misaki's back arched when his teeth sank into the small flesh. Her other leg was wound tightly round his waist, the heel pressing onto his tight ass.

"Whatever it is that you want, I want the same thing…" he trailed.

"Then… what are you afraid of?" she managed to gasp out.

"My God, Misaki, don't you get it? You know it, you know everything! I've already told you who I used to be and what I used to do…" he rasped against her foot. That nearly made Misaki cry again.

"That's not the person I'm in love with!" she said incredulously. This was pointless! He was making lazy love to her and refuting her at the same time.

"That's the man I had been, that's the person who shaped me to who I am today!" he insisted. "Aren't you revolted? Aren't you ashamed and disgusted and—"

"It wasn't your fault!"Misaki nearly screamed this time.

Takumi stood silent for a few minutes, cooling his head to deal with her. He didn't want to fight; he didn't want to drive her away again. That was the last thing on his mind.

"We have to end this…" he whispered.

Misaki couldn't believe her ears.

"End what?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"This…" he pointed to the room they were in, all the equipment, the belts, floggers, whips and shackles that hung freely from the ceiling.

"We can't be a Dom-Sub thing anymore" he said matter-of-factly.

"… Did you always believe that we were just that?! That we were just a _'Dom-Sub thing'_? Haven't you ever felt different with me cause that's what I thought and—"

"Of course it's different! If it weren't then everything between us would be over and you'd be on your way home by now!"

That pretty much silenced her…

His words were double-edged, she didn't know if she wanted to rejoice at the fact that he said it's different with her, or mourn at the fact that if things actually were no different, he'd kick her out. But that led to just one conclusion.

"So, you do love me then?" she whispered, barely audible.

Takumi unwound her legs from around his waist and pushed them back all the way down to her chest, hooking his elbows under her knees, spreading her wide for him. He pushed his cock further into her, deeper than ever before. He grit his teeth, the feeling was so sublime it felt almost unreal.

"Ah, mmph" Misaki moaned at the deep penetration. The slight hint of pain as the metal head of his cock piercing teased her cervix was an aphrodisiac. And for that one moment, she wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms.

"Of course I love you…" he whispered into her ears in that husky silk like voice. His tongue darted out, and he licked the shell of her ear, making her squirm and writhe.

'He loves me? He loves me! Oh my God, really? He loves me?!' her mind rejoiced and her heart fluttered like the velvet wings of a beautiful butterfly. She inhaled sharply, and smelled his scent, musky and spicy, domineering. She arched into his chest, crushing her soft supple breasts against his hard chest, the light dusting of golden hair hardening her nipples into tight points. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, falling freely along her temples as his slender fingers wiped them away. His eyes shone a bright sage green, reflecting the emotions, the words that didn't come out yet. Her heart felt so heavy that she swore it would shatter any time soon. Her lips quivered and her fingers tangled themselves in his tousled hair.

And when he leaned down to capture her lips, well, that was just the icing on her cake!

His kiss was soft, sweet and yet passionate. His lips slanted over hers, his tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her in deep licks, mimicking the thrusting of his hips. She moaned and whimpered into his mouth as he thrust faster, harder, deeper into her core. She was close, from the moment he'd said those words, and she had been climbing.

His lips were soft and seeking, and his cock was ardent and hasty. His balls slapped her ass, his rampant pumping shoving her up the bed. The temperature was white hot, her nails dug onto his back, scouring his flesh. His fingers tweaked her tits, tugging long and hard. Her toes curled and uncurled as pleasure bloomed into a tiny bud, then blossomed into a flower deep inside her womb. Sex with Takumi meant everything to Misaki, every single time, but for the first time ever, sex actually meant something to him. Because it wasn't just sex this time, he had made_ love_ to her, he had made _love_ to the first woman in his life, she was his first, and she his.

With a shrill cry, Misaki came, her pussy clamping hard onto the spraying cock within her. It was also the first time they came together. This was ecstasy, pure and unadulterated. It was pleasure beyond one's imagination, to know and to experience the amazing feeling of release together, at the same time. Takumi collapsed over her, his cock still twitching and pulsing hard inside her.

"Three rounds of sex and you still have a boner?!" Misaki laughed, feeling giddy from all the coming.

"It's helpless when I'm with you!" he teased back.

Resting himself on his arms, his cock still lodged inside her, he gave her one of his sexiest smirks. She smiled back, love and affection blooming in the depths of her amber irises. Takumi leaned down to kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. He had made love to her like there was no tomorrow, maybe Misaki knew this, maybe she didn't. But at least now Takumi had no regrets. Tomorrow, or no tomorrow-he would die a happy man now, knowing surely that just a lifetime will never be enough to love his beloved Misaki.

-XXX-

_**Yes, dear reader, you're right. This can't possibly be the end.**_

_**I look forward to seeing where they'll take us next.**_

_**All my best, **_

_**Mun. In. Rain**_

**Author's Note:** I'm sad to say that **this was the final chapter to The Dark Master**. But there'll be more, a little something about the future, which will come later as a chapter here… I loved each and every minute spent in writing for you guys! Hope to hear from you soon.

Please Rate and Review, tell me your thoughts about the entire experience of **The Dark Master** that you had, comments, criticism, compliments, I don't mind. Even if you're a Guest, just leave a reply and let me know how I was.

Until next time, have a good time reading my other stories, PM me!

LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY 15,141 (and increasing) READERS, REVIWERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, EVERYONE FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD!

Mun. In. Rain


End file.
